puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Vessel Hold
=On Vessels and Vessel Holds= __TOC__ Visit the Shipyard to purchase your very own ship - for a hefty price. Ships may be used in common by Crews, but their affiliation is determined by the crew of the Deed owner. When you purchase a ship it becomes immediately available at the Port. All crew members can board the ship, but only an Officer can set sail. Locking your Vessel If you own a vessel you can prevent other crewmates from sailing her around or pilfering yer kraken's blood from her hold by locking the vessel on the navigation table belowdecks. Officer Bulletin Board Each vessel has an officers log in which officers may leave notes for one another (for example, 'I drank all yer fine rum and replaced it wi' swill! Har!') The Officer Bulletin Board can be accessed from the navigation wheel. Painting Ships Most ships arrive from the shipwright with plain wood finish. If you wish to paint your ship in fine colours you must acquire a paintbrush and some paint from the local Apothecary. Select the brush and choose paint to see the paint requirements for different parts of the ship; the deck, hold, cabins etc. must be painted separately. If you do not have the paint in your vessel's hold, but that paint is available for sale at the island you are ported at, you can purchase the necessary units directly from the painting interface, for the cost listed next to the Paint button. Shoppes, stalls, and other buildings may also be painted in this manner. The Vessel Hold The ship's hold contains commodities that have been purchased by an officer of the crew or left aboard from previous pillaging voyages. Any member of the crew can inspect the hold and see what it contains. This is done by selecting the appropriate menu item after selecting the hatch on the deck of the vessel. The restock cut of the booty after a pillage is deposited into the vessel's hold (The exception to this is when an Officer divides the booty in a vessel that does not belong to them. In this case the restock cut is given directly to the Officer). Members of the crew can also deposit money into the vessel's hold to finance trading ventures. Fleet Officers and above can withdraw funds from the hold of unlocked vessels so be sure you trust your Fleet Officers, Senior Officers and Captain, lest they make off with the crew's property. Transfers Ye can transfer commodities from yer ship to another ship, or to shops and stalls. They can even be pitched overboard! Select the destination from the drop-down box and enter a ship, shop, or pirate name if required. This can only be done in port. The vessel also has a purse that contains pieces of eight. Foraging On an uncolonized island Pirates can forage from the hold interface to reap commodities free for the taking: Foraging might rustle up fruit or other more valuable treasures from the verdant island and secret them in the hold. Doing so takes an advance on the Pirate's labor and therefore that pirate will not perform 24 hours of shoppe labor the following day. Vessel owners, Fleet Officers and higher officers in a crew may post job offers from the hold to pay jobbing pirate for their foraging efforts: These offers can be posted on the noticeboard, where prospective qualified jobbers (who must either have a labor badge or be subscribed) can apply and be jobbed. Gems Whilst trading ye may notice a market selling Gems of a certain kind. Gems will always be purchased for 1,000 Pieces of Eight each at the capital island market of their archipelago. The price of the Gems when sold depends on the distance from the selling market to the buying market, as well as the amount of time the Gems have been available for sale. Gems cannot be sold or transferred into shops or stored unattended on a vessel; if you leave a vessel loaded with Gems for more than fifteen minutes then the Gems are mysteriously stolen. In addition, having Gems on board for a long period of time means you risk thieves that come aboard and steal a small percentage of them every set period. You can forage Gems from uncolonized islands and pillage them from brigands, but twice the normal pillaged amount of Gems will also be taken from yer vessel should ye be defeated. This makes shipping Gems a risky proposition, but it can also be mighty profitable! Trading from the Hold When a vessel is in port, a boat-owning Officer of Fleet Officer can trade with any of the outlets on that island by selecting the "Trade commodities" menu shown when selecting the hold. This brings up a display that lists all the outlets that are buying and selling commodities on this island. From this interface, the officer can trade commodities with those outlets, paying for commodities out of the vessel purse and depositing the bought commodities into the hold. The proceeds from sold commodities are deposited into the vessel purse. Astute pirates will discover that commodities are bought and sold for different prices at different islands based on their relative scarcity or abundance. Merchants on an island that produces no wood are likely to pay a much higher price than those on an island covered in forest. More information on commodities and trading can be found in the section on the economy Market Bidding Merchant-minded Pirates can bid on raw commodities from the Market Bidding tab of a vessel's Hold if that vessel is ported on an island with a Market. Information on Market Bidding, as well as trading and other mercantile pursuits can be found in the section on the economy Ship's Logs The ship's logs show a record of the hold activity. This includes transfers of goods and money to and from the vessel, purchases, booty plundered from the hold, and crew cut distributed from the booty. Category:Official Documentation